There are known in the prior art various electrophotographic copying machines for producing color prints. Most of the prints produced by these machines are panchromatic prints. Various expedients are provided for applying developers of different colors to the photoconductor to produce the color prints. In general, these systems are complicated and cumbersome. They involve the defect that the respective colors from which the print is composed may mingle with each other and become contaminated after a relatively short period of time in use.